Naruto: Legacy of the Kages
by Captain Calvin
Summary: The Will of Fire wasn't the only thing Naruto inherited from the Hokages. He also received their specialties that made them one of the strongest shinobi. Wielding the Nidaime Hokage's Blade of the Thunder god, the Shodaime's Mokuton, the Yondaime's Flying God Thunder, Naruto Namikaze sets out to break the cycle of hatred. Mokuton/Kyuubi/Strong Naruto. NarutoXHana
1. Chapter 1

"Shut"-Normal talking

'the'- thinking

"_**Fuck**_"- Jutsu

"**Up**"-Non living creatures talking

'**OK?**'- Non living creatures thinking

**Chapter 1**

**Training under the Copycat ninja**

A blond haired boy made a mad dash through the alley in the October night, panting. Today was the day when most people were out celebrating their fourth anniversary of the death of the Kyuubi that wrecked havoc on their home, the Hidden leaf village.

A huge mob of people soon followed the white and green wearing boy who's innocent and young eyes showing pain and suffering. The boy's whisker like lines bruised from the assault he had endured a week ago. The mob followed the boy as he made a turn to the left. The boy's face morphed into a frightful expression; he was at a dead end. The boy backed up to the wall as the mob slowly advanced towards him.

They started to yell "Down with the Demon!" …. "This is for my family!" … "We'll finish what the fourth started!"

As they were about to attack him, seven masked ninja stopped in front of the boy, facing the mob. Normally, they would have attacked the seven masked ninja altogether but they knew better from previous experiences. The mob had two options one was to disperse or to be victims of a massacre.

"Thank you, Dog." The blond told the Anbu with the dog mask. The ninja nodded before he reached out to carry the blond to report to the Hokage. Dog was the Anbu that has been saving him from attacks many times. Naruto knew the ninja tried his best to keep him safe but a very skilled Anbu captain was still human and they require their daily needs.

"Hey old man!" The whiskered boy exclaimed in joy, acting like nothing happened a few minutes ago.

"Hi, Naruto, I'm relieved that you are safe." The aged Hokage said, relieved that nothing happened to his grandson like figure. "We should get you back home." At hearing this, blond's joyful face darkened.

"I don't want to go home… Last week after I was saved from the mob, someone took over my apartment, he said that if I ever come to him, he'll kill me, if I tell, he'll tell people to kill me." Naruto said. Then he raised his tearful face and said, "Please, I don't want to die! I want to be a great ninja!" Then he started crying.

"Lioness, take Naruto to the male public bath in this tower, the rest of you except Dog is dismissed." The Hokage ordered.

After the Anbus left, the Hokage activated the privacy seal to not let any nosy people eavesdrop on the two.

"Kakashi, today is Naruto's fifth birthday and he says he wants to be a ninja. According to this note that Minato left, when he is five, his shinobi training should begin, even if we don't declare it, Kumo or Iwa will soon notice that they look alike and will start planning assassination attempts. Jiraiya also told me of a prophecy about a boy that would bring peace to the world." Hiruzen Sarutobi told the masked Anbu.

"And you are saying that Naruto is the child of the Prophecy." Kakashi asked.

"Of course, Kakashi, look at him, the Great Grand-Nephew of the first, the Great Grandson of the second and the son of the Fourth Hokage. He has potential. With good training, the Kyuubi and all the bloodline in him, who else could it be?" The Sandaime answered.

"So you want me to train him?" Kakashi questioned.

"Not only train him, I'm too old to be a Hokage, I held this hat to prevent Danzo and the others out. I'm going to solve out the problem with the council first and handover the power to you. Listen clearly, no more mourning over your team, no more reading that orange book of yours, I'm removing you from the Anbu and make you back the Jonin. You must train Naruto and yourself, I don't know when I'll hand my power over but one thing is for sure, I'll make sure that the academy will be as good as it was during my time and put the council back into their place. Your training is a mission." The Hokage then held his hand out gesturing the Dog Anbu to sigh and handover his orange book. Instead of putting it in his drawer, the Hokage burned it, slipping back into the God of Shinobi mode.

Naruto stayed in the hot water for a whole two hours trying to scrub away the dirt from his hair and body. After doing so and getting into a pair of orange pajamas that the third Hokage had sent someone to buy. Naruto's wild and messy hair was given a haircut, shortening his lightning bolt bangs that fell at his side. Then he was tucked into bed in the Hokage Mansion's guest room.

"Yo, wake up." A voice called out, waking the sleeping blond up. Naruto sat up on his bed and turned to the direction of the voice, which was towards the open window. Crouching on the windowsill was a man possessing silver gravity defying hair. The man's face was covered with a navy blue mouth mask and with the headband covering one of his eyes, the right eye and the area around it was the only visible part of his face. The ninja wore a dark green flak jacket signifying that he is a Jonin. Under the flak jacket were standard navy blue shinobi clothing, fingerless gloves with metal plates, and a pair of navy blue sandals.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked still rubbing his eyes.

"I'm your new sensei, we start training today." Kakashi announced.

"Whatever…" Naruto grumbled and before he attempted to go back to sleep, realization hit him. "WHAT?! REALLY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Naruto yelled, forcing Kakashi to cover his ears.

"First of all, being a ninja doesn't always mean knowing a lot of strong jutsu, you need the right equipment and clothing to aid you in battle. And you call me Kakashi-sensei from now on." Kakashi told the hyperactive blond.

"But Kakashi-sensei, people won't allow me to go into their shops." Naruto warned.

"Who said anything about buying? We already had these paid and personally made by the best shinobi clothing tailor in the world." Kakashi said unsealing a scroll. Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth started to drool as the smoke cleared. Naruto was looking at an all black shinobi clothing set with crimson flames rising in various light tone coming from the wrists, and the ankles. Kakashi had also given him bandage tape to wrap around his wrist and ankles to reduce drag that might slow him wore a similar mask as his new mentor did but the blond's color was black. As for his hands and feet, he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with a dark titanium plate, and a pair of closed toed boots made of metal and rubber that raise the height of the blond by one inch. Another piece of his equipment was his utility belt with three-dozen seals on them. The last part were titanium plates protecting his shins and forearms.

"Naruto, this cost a fortune so take good care of it although it has self repairing seals, damage reduction, self cleaning, and growth seals on it. But that doesn't mean you are invincible, being a ninja require great responsibility, do you understand?" Naruto nodded as an answer. "Good, now come with me to the basement, there is a private training ground there, we don't want anyone to see us."

Kakashi then slowly lead the blond downstairs who was trying really hard to walk due to his resistance seal that was put on before the blond changed.

As they arrived at the basement, Kakashi made a shadow clone and handed the blond several kunai and shurikens while he went to another part of the area to do this own training. The clone then started explaining how to throw properly. "Your wrist must be at an alignment with your forearm and you hold a kunai with the blade facing up when throwing." Naruto nodded. The blond then threw kunai with careful aiming, hitting the edge of the second ring. Kakashi was surprised by the blond's skill and told him to practice until he can hit the bull's eye.  
About a thirty minutes later, Naruto got it all down; he could even throw it with his eyes closed, which was extremely good for someone his age. Kakashi's clone then handed him some shurikens.

"Throwing the shuriken is a little harder because you need to control three limbs at once. Give it a try." The clone of the famed copycat ninja explained. Naruto was too caught on focusing the bull's eye that he didn't notice the real Kakashi throwing a bunch of A ranked ninjutsus around.

Unlike the kunai, it took Naruto two hours to get it to the bull's eye without closing his eyes. And with another hour to completely master it, which meant throwing the shuriken without looking at bull's eye.

Kakashi made ten clones and sent three of them outside to run up and down the waterfall while focusing twenty leaves on each of his arm two of the three had a rock each in his hands while the other one had five senbons focused on his fingertips, trying to defy the laws of gravity like his hair.

Two of the clones were to spar against each other as they were made harder to disperse. Two more were ordered to practice their Kenjutsu, one doing to katas and the other analyzing them with the Sharingan for ways to improve it. The remaining three was to refine and practice the thousands of jutsu that had been copied and think of ways to combine them. The original tried to create new versions of his Lightning Blade and try to come up with a similar jutsu for other elements.

Kakashi had refined and mastered about a hundred C and B rank ninjutsu, twenty for each element and two A rank of each. He had corrected about thirty errors in his Kenjutsu and developed some kata to fix the openings in his taijutsu. When his clones dispersed, Kakashi felt a terrible headache and the effects of his training.

"Hey Naruto, we need to get some lunch, you didn't even eat breakfast." Kakashi told the sweating blond who just noticed his growling stomach.

"Naruto as a ninja, we must eat a balanced diet, if you want ramen, I can take you to a good place." Kakashi reminded the blond. Naruto nodded happily. The duo then walked to the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Welcome, what would you like to eat?" A man in his mid-forties asked, his head turning to the customers.

"I'll take two of the miso ramen with chicken, please." Kakashi told the girl dressed in a white uniform. The girl nodded and wrote on her mini notepad.

"I'll have ten of those BBQ pork ramen, please!" Naruto yelled, surprising the others.

"Naruto, a shinobi must keep their emotions under their controls and must keep a level head. Emotions are good but they lead you to make bad decisions. You must also be polite and have manners, if you are rude, you might scare your clients and they won't hire Konoha shinobi, damaging our economy." Kakashi lectured the loud blond. Naruto nodded his best while he gulped down the broth of his last bowl.

"Good, we have an hour to rest before we continue your training, in the meanwhile I will explain the concept of chakra to you." Kakashi said, while allowing his stomach to replenish his chakra.

"Chakra is important to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the three hundred and one chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand signs, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise. The molding of chakra has a ration that decides on your chakra affinity. There are five of them, fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. When you mix two elements to a certain degree and ration, you get a mix element like lava made from fire and earth, ice made from water and wind, and wood by earth and water. That is basically it. Now that we have a lot of time to spare, why don't we draw out your chakra?" Kakashi explained.

"First, you sit in a meditative pose like I am doing form this hand seal like I am doing. It's called the Ram hand sign, it's used to draw out chakra. Then you focus deep into your stomach and when you feel a warm sensation deep in your stomach, use your willpower and draw it out." Kakashi told his student.

Naruto copied the copycat ninja's action and mediated deep down into his stomach, focusing on breathing in and out. Before he knew it, he entered a sewer with water reaching up to his knees, which was odd, as he didn't feel wet. The place was dark but Naruto could see a red light emitted from the area. He also felt sinister and an awful a lot of power coming from there. Without thinking about it, the blond walked towards it and made a left where he saw a huge jail with a pair of demonic red eyes and white teeth staring down at him.

"Ah, so my jailor has decided to greet me, what a pitiful honor." The deep voice said. The creature stepped forward into the light, revealing a giant red fox with nine tails waving at the back.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, its nice to meet you, what's yours?." Naruto said smiling, being the naive boy he is, he held out is hand. The creature blinked for a while, no human had ever approached him like this and a five-year-old boy acted like he was some plush toy. How dare the kid… His musing was cut short by Naruto who said "Well, I'm waiting."

"Its, Kurama." The Kyuubi answered. Perhaps his new jailor could be different. "And kid, do you mind if I get access to your senses? You can do that by ripping half of the seal, this will allow me to access your senses and give you my traits." Naruto nodded and did as the prehistoric creature said.

'This kid, I can sense the potential and power in him, it feels like the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime all combined in one. This must be one by previous jailor gave birth to… Perhaps, he can fufill father's wish…' The Kyuubi thought before he let his red chakra to start advancing towards Naruto, replacing the sewer water. The chakra then stopped after a while. Then all of a sudden, the chakra started to make a sphere around Naruto, then the sphere started to glow bright red, after the light faded, the demonic energy was gone.  
"As you can see, I've given you my red chakra which gives you a chakra affinity of fire from me and you have claws and fangs that can be activated anytime you channel chakra to it. I'm dying Naruto, I never intended to get access for your senses, I wanted to give you my power… This is another of your bloodline, use it well. You are the savior of the world that Rikudo Sennin had predicted, I know that I'm making you shoulder a huge responsibility, but I trust you…" The Kyuubi then faded out of existence.

Naruto snapped his crimson eyes open, he was engulfed in a red chakra cloak taking the shape of a bipedal fox with nine tales protruding from his rear end. He could feel his teeth growing longer, turning into fangs and his nails growing and getting denser to form the indestructible claws. Before long, Naruto's red chakra grew denser until it looked like solid red. (Like when he goes four tails but his face looks lame. The one currently in the manga looks weird, so I decided to go with bipedal fox.)

Kakashi's eyes widened realizing that Naruto had accessed the Kyuubi's power. The copycat ninja known to keep his emotions calm started to freak out, thinking about how could something as simple as drawing out one's chakra turn into a S-ranked problem.

Naruto felt so much power in and around him, but he could see the expression on his sensei's face, which was fear. The blond then calmed himself and sucked the power back into his body; the power was too much for Naruto's small body that it made him grows six inches taller, making him almost four feet tall, but his uniform took care of it. The red chakra also turned Naruto's hair red, bringing out his Uzumaki trait.

"So… HOW WAS THAT?! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! A cool fox gave it to me, he has nine tails and has red chakra." Naruto yelled hyper actively. Kakashi had one word running "Naruto, did the fox say anything to you?" Kakashi asked after recovering from his shock.

"Yes, he said something about giving me the power to save the world and he trust me. Oh, and his name is Kurama. But now he is dead." Naruto replied.

'The Kyuubi must have given him his power before he died.' Kakashi thought, using his fingers to rub his chin.

"Sensei, should we get back to training?" The red-hair boy asked.

"Sure, anyways, this is a chakra paper, it decides what your chakra affinity is, so basically, you draw your chakra out and send it to this paper. It will react differently, burning for fire, soggy for water, crinkling for lightning, earth if it turns into dust and being cut in half means wind." Kakashi said, handing him a paper. Naruto held it between his index and middle finger as Kakashi had showed him. He focused on the warm sensation that burns in his stomach and sent it through his arms and into the paper. It cut into four pieces, the paper burned on one piece, soggy on another, crinkling on the third, and the last turned into earth. This surprised Kakashi slightly although he had expected this.

It proved that the bloodlines of the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime are focused in him. Earth and water are from the first hokage, water and lightning from the second, and lightning and wind from the fourth. Kakashi made some calculations, two of water, two of wind, two of lightning, one of earth, but he didn't know where fire came from, but he made a guess that Kyuubi gave it to him.

"Fire is your strongest element from what happened to you recently, wind and lightning are your second strongest elements with water and earth being the third."

"Now that our hour of resting is up, lets get back to training, but we won't be doing kunai training today. We'll be training taijutsu, or combat training." Kakashi said as his clone handed him three scrolls.

"This part of the training will be on your own as I am only familiar to the Namikaze taijutsu, Eye of the Storm, but still I don't know how to use it. I will leave you a clone to read out what it says in the scrolls.  
Choose one to learn first, the Senju clan's Wild Forest fist, it is free form taijutsu style so that the opponent can't predict what is your next move, if you train with it well, not even the Uchiha clan's Sharingan can predict your moves."

"The next one is the Maelstrom Palm, it is made for Uzumaki as they have a lot of stamina and chakra, the Maelstrom Palm enhance their attacks with chakra, making every hit lethal and swift.  
As for Eye of the Storm, it is what you call, offense is defense, you extend your senses to make an area around you, any strike coming in your way, you parry and counter attack, if anyone gets in your area, you attack them. This style is fast and makes people think that they are in the middle of a tornado."

"Hey, Sensei, can I ask something irrelevant?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded as an answer. "Can you teach me that clone thing?"

Kakashi was about to say that he didn't have enough chakra but, the previous incident proved him wrong.

"Sure, these are the required hand seals, then you divide your chakra evenly, if you want twenty clones, you divide it twenty times, ok?" Kakashi asked.  
Naruto preformed the essential hand seals and cried out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He tried to create ten but due to his almost unlimited chakra and bad control over them, five hundred doppelgangers exploded into existence, surprising Kakashi.

"S-S-So, one hundred of you clones, go and practice the katas of the Wild Forest Fist, another hundred will practice the Maelstrom fist, and another hundred should go to the my third clone and practice the Eye of the Storm. That's three hundred for taijutsu, fifty of you will be doing physical exercises, fifty of you would try to walk on trees, and the last two fifties should go to two of my other clones and learn the Substitution Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu." Kakashi announced, creating clones to match each group.

"How about me?" The real Naruto asked as his clones went to do their job.

"You'll be learning how to read and write." Kakashi said, smirking, at this, Naruto sweat dropped, complaining about why he had to get the boring job.

Kakashi had ended the day at six in the night with Naruto passing out from a terrible headache that rushed into him. After tucking the boy into his bed, he made his way to the Hokage tower.

"AH, Kakashi, how did your training go?" The God of Shinobi asked, also referring to the no longer blond. He then activated the privacy seal after ordering his guards to leave.

"Lord hokage, something happened today… I told him how to draw out your chakra and during that time, he said that he met the Kyuubi, his body was surrounded by a dense red chakra, taking the outline of a bipedal fox. But he seems to have complete control over it as he drew it back inside. But one thing strange he mentioned was the he was the savior of the world and the Kyuubi trusted him and stuff. He also mentioned that the Kyuubi is now dead. His appearance changed that I think is due to too much power in his small body. He grew six inches taller and had red hair. That is all I have to say about Naruto. He had mastered throwing shurikens and kunai at a stationary target and is learning Wild Forest Fist, Maelstrom Palm, and Eye of the Storm for taijutsu. I'm teaching him the Substitution Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu. Oh, and one more thing, he's training in chakra control and also for his affinities." Kakashi reported, leaving the Hokage that had fought in two of the Great Shinobi Wars was startled by the boy's power.

"Anyways, how about your own training?" Sandaime asked after he made a mental note to himself of paying Naruto a visit in their next training session.

"I have refined a hundred C-B ranked jutsu, twenty of each element and two A-ranked jutsu of each. I had also made two of my clones to spar each other with only taijutsu, so I added a few katas to fix the openings. As for Kenjutsu, I made one clone practice the katas and another using its Sharingan to analyze it, they found some opening so I fixed them. I am also doing the insane chakra control, running up a waterfall while sticking leaves on my arms while balancing senbons and cutting rocks." Kakashi answered. The Sandaime nodded and knew that the Jonin was determined and taking his order seriously.

A year had passed since Naruto's training. The six year old had learned how to deflect kunai and shurikens. He also knew how to intercept them. He had fully mastered the katas of the three taijutsu and is working on how to integrate them. The boy's chakra control had improved immensely but was not close to being perfect. The affinity trainings are coming nicely, for wind, he would cut a rock in half and is working on cutting a tree. He had mastered moving water around and is working on doing it with less concentration. As for lightning, he can penetrate a feet into an earth wall. The earth exercise he had completed was making a meter long trench with a foot deep and was working on increasing it. Since fire element was his strongest affinity, his control over it was perfect as he had completed the test of vaporizing metal using fire chakra only. So Kakashi taught him Fire Release: Great Fireball, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu, and Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, which the copycat ninja had learned from the mask ninja that attacked their village five years ago. All in all, his training was coming nicely as he had mastered Substitution Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu without needing hand seals.

Kakashi's skill has also improved massively, he now had retrained all the jutsus he had copied and are writing them down on scrolls to improve Konoha's arsenal. Kakashi had made another variation of the Lightning Blade that made the move mid-range, allowing him to blast it out of hand. The Cyclops ninja's stamina, chakra reserves, and control had vastly improved; he could last two days non-stop fighting with the draining Sharingan included. With several more years of training, Kakashi would become a SS-ranked ninja.  
The training day ended and Kakashi and Naruto had dinner at Ichiraku ramen. After that, Naruto went to the Hokage mansion to sleep while Kakashi made his way to the Hokage tower to give his daily training report.

"Oh, well, same old same old, both of us haven't learned anything new, just improving ourselves physically." Kakashi reported.

"Listen Kakashi, Jiraiya is going to be in the village for the next month. So, do you mind if he borrows your student for the duration of his stay? He will be teaching Naruto Fuinjutsu and hopefully allowing him to sign the toad contract." Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

"Of course, this is a good opportunity for me to go to the Kuroinu and train myself in the sage art of the dogs." Kakashi agreed.

"Good, he'll be here tomorrow." The aged Hokage said.

**Author's Note: I don't know when I'll be able to update as I only write when I feel like it so don't complain. Please check out my MMORPG game story too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Socializing**

Naruto woke up the next day, after washing himself, he went down to the basement to meet Kakashi, but he wasn't there, instead, he found a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that came down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji oil on it. He possessed a wart on the left side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under it was a mesh armor that came out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red sleeveless coat with two simple yellow circles on each side. The man carried a large scroll on his back.

"Hey, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto asked, darting his eyes across the place.

"Yes, he said that he had go to Kuroinu to train, so you are my student for the time being." Jiraiya answered.

"And who are you?" Naruto questioned, making a big mistake.

"Who am I? Thank you for asking Moumt Myoboku's toad holy master sennin, wooer of women, world famous author, one of the three legendary sennin, I am Jiraiya the Gallant, remember it!" The toad sennin introduced himself.

"So, what are you teaching me?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

"How good are you with Fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya asked.

"I never was taught Fuinjutsu, all I know is that it is the art of sealing." Naruto answered.

"Well, today, you'll be training with the best, so first you need to know the concept..." Jiraiya started, explaining the concept of his specialty.

After a week of training in Fuinjutsu with the help of Shadow Clones, Naruto reached level three quickly and was able to modify low level sealing, like making the Explosive seals more deadly and increasing the space of the storage seal.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" The sennin asked, observing Naruto drawing a seal that he didn't recognize.

"It's a theory I have. If the symbol in the middle of this explosive tag is fire I was just seeing what would happen if you change it into water, lightning, earth, or wind" Naruto responded. Jiraiya was surprised, as he had never thought of it himself.

After he was done drawing the seal with each of the symbols, the crimson-eyed boy slapped each of them onto a wooden dummy. For the water symbol tag, water blasted out of it with the power of a C-ranked water jutsu. The lightning tag shocked and paralyzed in its blast area. Chucks of earth shocked out when it was activated. And for wind, a strong gale repelled and pushed anything near it away.

"Hey, Naruto, you just got a way to be a millionaire." Jiraiya said, amazed with the result.

"I know." Naruto replied as he was also amazed by his own creation.

"So, do you have any other theories?" Jiraiya asked, but was a bit disappointed when Naruto shook his head.

"So, Jiraiya sensei, why are you called the toad sage?" Naruto asked his teacher as the boy watched his clones creating his new seals and learning how the multilayered seals worked.

"Hey, Naruto, do you remember the time when you first drew out your chakra?" Jiraiya asked. Taking the boy's nod as a yes, he continued, "Do you know how to do it again?"

"I don't know, I'll try." Naruto said, as he shut his eyes and sat down in the meditative pose with the ram sign formed. He focused on the warm sensation and tried to draw it out, he concentrated on the Kyuubi's image that seemed to be fading in but was not moving. He then felt a strong malevolent energy enveloping him, growing with every second. The young Uzumaki's ear started twitching; his claws and fangs started protruding out and the whiskers getting bolder.

Jiraiya looked at the boy, he readied himself in case anything happened but from the looks of it, Naruto seemed to have complete control over his power. The toad sage watched as the chakra started forming the head of a fox, then a snout came out. Then, the chakra started to take shape of a fox standing on two legs with nine tails waving behind it. The chakra grew denser and denser until Jiraiya could no longer see his student's face. For eyes, a pair of white fox eyes had already formed and whenever the mouth moved, areas of white could be seen indicating the inside of the mouth.

"Disperse." Jiraiya said. Immediately, the chakra started retreating back into its owner.

"I guess, my chakra control had improved massively." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" The sennin asked.

"I uh, have been trying to do this every night, but I couldn't." Naruto confessed, doing the infamous scratching the back of the head that had been carried in their bloodline. "Hey, wait a minute, where did all the clones go?" Naruto asked as he found the room very quiet.

"I guess the chakra intensity must have caused them to dispel." Jiraiya concluded.

Naruto created the same number of clones as before and yelled "Come on, no more slacking off, coffee break is over." The clones groaned before going back to their seal productions.

The remaining weeks of the month was spent with getting Naruto up to level four in Fuinjutsu and training him to access his Kyuubi form quickly.

"Well, Naruto, good bye for now, I'll see you back in a few years. Hopefully, you can test read my new book my then, how does that sound?" Jiraiya joked. Naruto's face morphed into a disgusted look.

Kakashi had just arrived in the gigantic den of Kuroinu, he saw a huge pack of dogs probably about a thousand going around busily. The copycat ninja's familiar, Pakun snapped him out of his observations and lead him to a temple decorated with many dogfaces sculptured out. He entered the dim room and saw two old hounds losing patches of fur missing from the dogs, representing their old age.

"Ah, young Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake, our last canine sage." One of them spoke; the voice seemed to belong to the female hound.

"My father was a canine sage?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye slightly widened.

"Of course, young Hatake, how do you think he got his name of the White Fang?" This time, the male hound spoke. "So, are you going to be following his footsteps?" He continued, earning a nod as an answer.

"Unlike most sages like Jiraiya the toad sage and many more that gathers and uses nature energy, our canine sages use the waste of physical powers. For example when you are in sage mode, an enemy hits you and you block it, you can gather those energy and turn it into chakra and uses them to replenish your chakra or just cast a jutsu with that." The female hound explained.

Kakashi barely blocked a hound biting him, using the canine's momentum against itself, Kakashi spun, tossing the dog away. Even with his sage mode activated, Kakashi couldn't feel chakra coming to him, before he could see what was wrong, the dog pounced on him again, going for a body slam. The copycat ninja predicted his and dodged to the side.

"Stop!" A voice interrupted. It was his supervisor and the elder of the canine clan. "You shouldn't have dodged that, if you had blocked it, you could absorb its physical power." Kakashi nodded and continued his sparring.

The dog came in for another body slam, but Kakashi had barely blocked it on two reasons, one being he was used to dodging and that was what his instinct was telling him to do and two being that the dog's velocity was high enough to force the ninja on his back.

"Stop, Kakashi, I think it would be best if you practice and learn the katas of our style first." The male hound suggested.

Kakashi created four clones and started going through the kata of the canines, it took him a week to fully get used to it. During that time, he learned that striking at the enemy allows him to absorb physical energy.

After a month of staying there, the prodigy of the Hatake family was finally able to detect and absorb physical energies without much concentration when in sage mode.

"Lord Hokage, I've mastered the sage mode of the canines. I also shifted my taijutsu a bit to go together with it." Kakashi said, his report too short to be one.

"Kakashi, its November now, I was thinking of enrolling Naruto into the academy the coming year. He had been training too hard and doesn't get out except for meals. He also doesn't have any friends around his age." The Professor pointed out, as the leader of the next generation needs reliable and trustworthy friends and comrades.

"Well, its ok with me, I just need to teach him some jutsu for his other affinities and I can let him do his own trainings. He knows what to do." Kakashi responded, trying hard to hide pride for his student. "If there isn't anything else, I'll take my leave." Kakashi continued before bowing and headed out the door.

It was time for Naruto to join the academy, although Naruto's overall skill was high Chunin without the Kyuubi's power, the Hokage and Kakashi insisted on it. Naruto now knew how to use, _**Water Release: Water Bullets**_, _**Water Release: Water Dragon**_, _**Water Release: Great water Vortex**_, _**Water Release: Water Prison jutsu**_, _**Water Release: Water Wall**_, _**Lightning Release: Static Shock**_, _**Lightning Release: Thunderclap**_, _**Lightning Release: Lightning Bolt**_, _**Lightning Release: Storm Strike**_, _**Earth Release: Earth Fist**_, _**Earth Release: Rock Thorn Forest**_, _**Earth Release: Earth Wall**_, _**Earth Release: Shrapnel bullets**_, _** Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_, _**Wind Release: Air Sword**_, _**Wind Release: Gale Palm**_, _**Wind Release: Air Drill**_, and the _**Fire Release**_ jutsus he had learned before Kakashi took his break.

The students and their parents were busily chatting with each other in the auditorium room in the academy. They were too inattentive that they didn't notice a hooded dark cloaked boy slip into the room and watching everyone chat with each other.

The boy's cloak was black with crimson flames rising up from the bottom, just like his clothes.

"Order! A Chunin yelled, drawing attention at himself. "If I call your name, line up here, follow me, you'll be in my class." And with that, one by one students started to line up behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He called out, many people flinched at this name, both teachers and parents alike. The boy took off his hood and joined his classmates in their line. Many parents had thought this was a different Naruto Uzumaki. The reasons being the different hair and eye colors; The old Naruto has blond hair and blue eyes, this Naruto Uzumaki has red hair and red eyes. The other Naruto was loud and rude, but this Naruto was silent. The main thing that was different between the two was the fact that the old Naruto would instantly get killed on a mission because of his clothing but his Naruto wore common shinobi colors. Having made these comparisms, parents and students went back to their jobs.

Naruto analyzed his classmates; he had several heirs of the famous clans in his class. Hinata of the Hyuga clan, Shikimaru of the Nara clan, Choji of the Akimichi clan, Shino of the Aburame clan, the Yamanaka clan's Ino, Inuzuka clan's Kiba, and the arrogant Sasuke Uchiha, coming from the clan whose members were worshipped by everyone. There were still students whose parents were well known in the civilian council, which had recently lost most of its power and got ripped off the chain of command, such as Sakura Haruno.

Naruto sat at the back of the class alone, most of his classmates were two to three rows in front of him, trying to find the perfect weapon for them to use and a taijutsu style to fit them, but due to the crimson-eyed boy's enhanced senses, he could easily see the board and hear what his academy teacher was explaining.

Naruto just sat at the back, mentally chuckling as he saw many of his classmates practice, his musings were cut short when his Chunin instructor threw a chalk at the red haired boy who easily caught it, gaining the attention of most of his classmates.

"Why aren't you doing what the others are doing?" The Chunin asked. Naruto shrugged and replied, "What, am I actually supposed to do something? But they are barely doing anything other than fooling around." Sasuke Uchiha glared at him on the comment before continuing through the katas of the Uchiha Interceptor fist.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the open area with sparring mats spread across the area to prevent injuries. Naruto threw a powerless punch before jumping to give an effortless kick, what he was doing was an image of what he saw while looking at his classmates.

Naruto mentally cheered when the class was over and joined the crowd stampeding out of the room. He could see Kiba challenging Sasuke to a fight when the Inuzuka saw the Uchiha being fawned over and worshipped by his fangirls.

The fight was rather quick. Kiba charged at the Uchiha, bringing his fist back to maximize the power of his punch. Sasuke stepped to the side and brought his palm down on the Inuzuka's fist, intercepting it before countering the attack with a punch of his own at Kiba's face, the force, knocking the boy onto his butt.

Naruto could no longer hold his laughter in and roared out as the fight he just witnessed looked like a baby fight.

The crowd of students that gathered around them turned to the direction of the voice. They pinpointed it to the hooded boy standing upside down from the tree branch.

"What are you laughing at?" Kiba grunted in frustration.

"Oh, nothing, the fight wasn't even a fight, it looks more like baby brawling, you guys were everywhere, there wasn't any specific style to it, maybe except the intercepting move Sasuke did at the end." Naruto chuckled, his hands holding tight around his belly.

"What, like you could do better? We just started the shinobi academy after all." Kiba said.

"I can't, sorry for insulting you." Naruto apologized, throwing his conversation off track to hide his abilities.

The break was concluded when the bell sounded, the students knew of its intention and headed back into class.

A certain pale-eyed boy looked at Naruto and said to himself "Naruto Uzumaki, we fight one day, and it will be fate declaring me the winner with you lying broken on the ground." Naruto heard this with his enhanced hearing and chuckled to him self.

'We will indeed.'

The five years passed rather quickly with Naruto acing every single test he was given.

The academy standard were raised extremely high that it almost go to the level of what they might say Chunin before the change.

During the first year (grade one) the first two hours were for taijutsu and weaponry training, unlike the previous system, the students were able to choose their own styles and train with it. After that came a fifteen-minute break. Then came ninjutsu class for an hour and half, and Genjutsu class for another hour and half. For ninjutsu, the students would learn basic jutsus such as the _**Transformation Jutsu**_ and the _**Substitution Jutsu**_ and other low ranked ninjutsu that are in their curriculum. In Genjutsu class, the students learn how to create illusion clones and low level Genjutsu. After that is lunch break for forty-five minutes. The last hour and half is studying level one Fuinjutsu, creating traps, strategies, and the history of the Shinobi wars. But the academy time still isn't over, the last three hours from three till six is to train in your specialty, such as medics, sensory, tracking, etc. But clan members are allowed to return to their compound to train in their clan techniques. The final test to go to the second year were performing the _**Substitution Jutsu**_, _**Transformation Jutsu**_, sparring against a _**Water Clone**_ of their Chunin instructor, performing two Genjutsu of their choice, getting an average of seven bull's-eyes out of ten, performing a level one sealing their Chunin instructor requested, passing a written test, and showing something they learned in their own time.

The second year would be the same as first, except that they had to study harder things. In the taijutsu class, the students would try to add speed after learning all the katas from the first year. Then came learning about all weapons and their specialty and weaknesses, which would take a quarter of the year. For the rest of the year, they would learn deflecting shurikens and kunai and pick a weapon and train with it. In ninjutsu class, they would learn about chakra control exercises and practice them. In Genjutsu, they would learn higher ranked illusions. As for Fuinjutsu, they would learn level two Fuinjutsu and start learning calligraphy to draw seals of their own. The last period of the class no longer included histories of the world. Instead, for half of the year, they would learn more advanced traps and stuff. The next half of the year would be learning about anatomy that would prove well to integrate into their taijutsu. And then came the individual training, which they had to do for three hours each day. The tests were about the same but the things that had previously learned were upped and the things they that they had learned must have at least sixty percent chance of success rate when tested.

The third year was similar to the second year but the fourth had some improved changes. In taijutsu class, they must learn how to tweak the style to be more of their form and comfortable. And then would be the weaponry class, which they also had to start tweaking to fix any errors in them and learn how to fuse their chakra into them. As for ninjutsu class, the student had to learn how to make _**Solid Clones**_, which were a bit different from _**Shadow Clones**_. _**Solid Clones**_' memories do not transfer to the user when dispersed, unlike the _**Shadow Clones**_. As for Genjutsu class, they started learning how to detect and dispel illusions. The sealing classes were just upped a level, and during the last period, the students had to learn what to do in different dangerous situations.

The last year were doing mock missions and D-ranked missions. The teams alternate every mission to see the best combination and teamwork.

Naruto soon understood the purpose of this academy system; it was to filter out fan girls and those who didn't take their shinobi training seriously or for those people to start training for real.

The academy years had allowed him to form friendship among his fellow classmates. He was among the Prank-S-Quad, that was what Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, and himself called themselves as they went around pranking people and escaping the boring lectures that took place at the last period.

Naruto had also grown in skills that he had acquired during his individual trainings. He had added a lot of elemental jutsu, ranging from B to A rank into his arsenal. The foxlike boy had also unlocked his strongest bloodline.

_Start Flashback_

_Naruto parried a punch Kakashi had thrown at him with his vambraces. The red hair boy then spun to the right before unleashing three palm strikes at his sensei's arm, disabling them if the copycat ninja hadn't leapt to the side._

_ The Cyclop took advantage of Naruto, whom had thought he had disabled Kakashi's arm and waited. Kakashi unleashed super fast punches at the blond, overwhelming his defense before kicking him away. The copycat ninja with experience didn't allow Naruto to think of any strategies and immediately leapt at the boy before he stopped from the momentum of the kick. Naruto couldn't do anything about it and clasped his two hands together on instinct, bracing for Kakashi's strike to land._

_ Naruto looked up to see what made the attack to not land on him yet. He saw a large wooden wall in front of him with a dent in front of him indicating where Kakashi's fist had landed._

_End Flashback_

The room was buzzing with excitement as twenty-seven students chatted with each other around the room. They were waiting for their Chunin instructor to arrive with their teams, which the man did after fifteen minutes. As soon as the students saw the green Chunin Flak jacket, they grew silent and paid him their attentions, normally, it would be a miracle but considering that today was their team selection day, the students were excited.

"So, lets start with the teams… Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, you'll meet him upstairs after lunch. Team eight, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, your sensei will be Anko Mitrashi. Team nine is still in service, Team ten are Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, and your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." The instructor announced.

Naruto was very happy with his team as they were well rounded. Kiba was the heavy hitter with his destructive close combat clan jutsu fused with his lightning and wind chakra. Naruto was the mid range that can use jutsu to support Kiba or even assist him with his own close combat taijutsu. Sakura was their medic with good knowledge of anatomy and had good accuracy with senbons. Kurenai was their leader and she had good Genjutsu skill to confuse their enemy in case their outmatched or outnumbered that they had to make a retreat.

Team eight's specialty was capture and interrogation. Shino's bugs can wear out their prey while Hinata's Byagugan can check for signs of traps and ambushes while chasing. Sasuke and Anko could engage their weakened prey if they had not succumbed to chakra exhaustion or if the prey had called for backup.

Team ten had members that were great with infiltration and assassination. Shikimaru can use his shadow manipulation jutsu to kill any guards while Ino can use her mind jutsu to take over the mind and learn any valuable information or just use them to infiltrate the city. Choji and Asuma are there in case their infiltration fails and use their heavy hitting attacks to take care of large numbers of ninja.

Naruto sat down under a tree with his best friend Kiba for lunch. The two were really happy about being on the same team started talking about tactics in missions while they ate their food. Their female member soon joined them and the three of them started conversing on their trainings.

After their lunch break was over, the trio headed to the roof, meeting a tall and light skin toned woman with a slender body type. Her long black shoulder-length hair was untamed, and she possessed a pair of very unique eyes that are re, with an black ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her clothing consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve exposed to the human eyes. Over that is very wide material that looked like bandages with thorn like patterns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and her outfit was completed with the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Hello guys, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, your sensei." The Jonin introduced.


End file.
